Cuento de Navidad
by Nagini86
Summary: De como Hermione Granger consiguió la pareja más inesperada para el Baile de Navidad y descubrió que los cuentos a veces se hacen realidad.


**Cuento de Navidad**

Absurdo.

Todo esto del Baile de Navidad es absurdo. Niñas correteando de un lado a otro, riendo como bobas y pestañeando a velocidad de vértigo en dirección a cualquier cosa que lleve pantalones.

Ron ha decidido que él no baila. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione está de acuerdo con él al cien por cien. Harry, por el contrario, se ve obligado a bailar. Y a encontrar pareja. Una sonrisa traviesamente maligna cruza sus labios cuando Hermione piensa en esto.

Porque sus dos estúpidos mejores amigos, son (como cabía esperar) _hombres_.

Hombres con testosterona a rebosar buscando a la más guapa. Aunque sea estúpida. Aunque sea desagradable. Aunque hieran los sentimientos de las demás chicas.

Pero eso a ella, naturalmente, _no_ le importa. Ella es Hermione Granger, por favor. La Bruja Más Inteligente de su edad. A ella _**no**_ le importa. Ni siquiera piensa asistir al baile. Se quedará arriba, en su habitación, estudiando transformaciones. Haciendo algo _útil_.

Se deja caer en uno de los bancos de piedra pesadamente. Se arrepiente enseguida, el banco está duro, y sobretodo, muy frío. Hace frío en los corredores del castillo en esta época. Sopla aire caliente entre sus dedos ateridos y maldice el Torneo.

_Maldito sea el Torneo de los Tres Magos_.

Si Harry o Ron la oyeran, se escandalizarían. La dulce y educada Hermione maldiciendo. Y después se reirían de ella.

Al menos Ron lo haría.

Siente una ráfaga de ira que cruza su mente. _Ron_. Estúpido Ron. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo¿Cómo puede sacarla de sus casillas de esa forma¿Cómo puede... hacerle tanto daño con tan sólo una mirada?

Y encima ella está aquí, en un banco de piedra en un rincón remoto del castillo, pasando frío y pensando en él. En el Baile. En vez de ir a la biblioteca, a estudiar. Una sonrisa amarga se tuerce en sus labios. Parece que también a ella el Baile le está dando dolores de cabeza, después de todo.

Se aprieta un poco más en la túnica. Realmente hace frío. Y ella ha olvidado la bufanda. Podría levantarse e ir a la Sala Común. O a la Biblioteca. O a cualquier sitio.

Pero se queda allí, quieta. Mirando a través de la vidriera. Pensando en la nada.

Y suspira.

Tiene unas ganas terribles de echarse a llorar. Ella siempre ha sido independiente. Le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Le daba igual ser impopular. Le daba igual que sus compañeras de cuarto la trataran como a un bicho raro.

Pero todo tiene su límite.

Y esto es más de lo que puede soportar.

No necesita que alguien le declare su amor imperturbable más allá del tiempo y la distancia. Sólo alguien que sonría y la haga sentir bien.

Alguien que pronuncie las palabras mágicas.

Es entonces cuando realmente se da cuenta de que los príncipes azules no existen. Los caballeros andantes. Los jóvenes y atractivos chicos que aparecen galopando sobre un caballo para rescatar a la chica.

Justo en ese instante oye pasos. Se sobresalta y vuelve la cabeza. Cuando el intruso la mira, ella se queda prácticamente sin habla.

Es Víktor Krum.

Krum, el jugador de quidditch internacional del que Harry y sobretodo Ron, no paran de hablar. Krum, alto, desgarbado y un poco tímido.

Al principio, Hermione creía que era tan sólo un cabeza hueca. Es decir, se dedica a volar en una escoba, por el amor de Merlín. Y tenía toda aquella legión de admiradores y admiradoras que sólo sabían aplaudirle y vitorearle. Y seguirle a todas partes.

Pero hace dos semanas, en la biblioteca, su opinión cambió radicalmente.

_Dos semanas antes._

_Hermione bufó por quinta vez aquella tarde. Su soplido levantó el cabello de su flequillo e hizo que la tinta fresca de su pergamino se corriese. Aquello la enfureció_.

_Dirigió su peor mirada a las estúpidas niñas que correteaban por la biblioteca armando barullo y buscando al jugador de quidditch. No es que a ellas les importara mucho, pero Hermione se sentía mejor cuando lo hacía._

_Se levantó de la mesa con un movimiento seco que casi hace caer la silla. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida. No podía entrar allí, desde luego, pero las mesas que estaban cerca estaban siempre vacías. Nadie se acercaba nunca por allí y se había convertido en su rinconcito preferido._

_Dejó la mochila y los pergaminos sobre la mesa y titubeó. Necesitaba un descanso, todas aquellas idiotas le habían alterado los nervios. Así que decidió dar un paseo por la Sección Muggle. Aquel lugar estaba casi tan desierto como la Sección prohibida, eran poquísimos los hijos de muggles que se acercaban por allí. Pero a ella le hacía sentir bien contemplar las obras maestras de su infancia._

_Incluso a veces, la visión de los cuentos de hadas la hacía sonreír._

_Paseó la vista por entre los estantes cubiertos de polvo. Sus dedos acariciaron la cubierta ajada de un tomo encuadernado en rojo: El fantasma de la Ópera. Y entonces vio la sombra._

_Reprimió un grito con las manos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Podía ser...?_

_-Lo siento. No querría asustarrte._

_La voz llegaba del otro lado de la estantería, y Hermione pudo entrever unos ojos pequeños y un cabello negro._

_Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír. Apoyó la frente en los libros y cerró los ojos. "Estúpida", se dijo._

_-No tienes porqué disculparte. Ha sido culpa mía. Yo... he pensado tonterías, sólo eso. No es culpa tuya. A veces tengo la cabeza en las nubes –sonrió._

_Le pareció que al otro lado de la estantería también sonreían._

_-Bueno, al menos déjame presentarme –dijo ella, y tendió la mano por un hueco entre los libros –Hermione Granger._

_Los dedos que estrecharon su mano eran ásperos, y sin embargo tomó su mano con una delicadeza desconocida para ella._

_-Viktor Kr..._

_-¡Eh, tú!_

_Hermione volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con una de las niñas idiotas de antes. Llevaba "Bulgaria" pintado en la frente con algo que parecía pintalabios. Hermione apretó los dientes con furia._

_-¿Has visto a Víktor Krum?_

_Al otro lado de la estantería, a Hermione le pareció escuchar un ligerísimo suspiro. Notó también un ligero apretón en la mano._

_-¿Me has oído?_

_-Te he oído perfectamente. Estás gritando y esto es una biblioteca. Y Víktor Krum no está aquí, así que vete a molestar a otra parte._

_La niña frunció el ceño. Hermione compuso su mejor cara de "lárgate-y-no-molestes-más"._

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio después de que se marchara._

_-Grracias._

_-No hay porqué darlas._

_Hermione echó a andar hacia su mesa, sin mirar hacia atrás. Aunque antes de prestarle toda su atención al trabajo de Herbología, no pudo evitar notar que todavía sentía el áspero tacto de unos dedos rozando su mano._

_**···**_

Y ahora, allí está él. La persona a la que Hermione no hubiera esperado ver ni en un millón de años. Trata de recomponerse y sonríe.

-¿Te has perdido? –pregunta amablemente.

Él mueve la cabeza negativamente y la sorprende una vez más.

-¿Puedo... sentarrme?

Se sienta muy cerca de ella sin llegar a tocarla cuando ella asiente con la cabeza y con los ojos muy abiertos. Está erguido, con la espalda muy recta y la cabeza alta, los ojos brillantes fijos en la pared de enfrente.

Durante un segundo, Hermione tiene miedo.

Después, en un movimiento involuntario, Krum roza su mano con el dorso de la suya propia, y el miedo desparece para dejar paso a un intenso rubor.

-Yo...

El búlgaro murmura algo en su lengua nativa. O eso cree ella. Desde luego, no es inglés. Parece que le está costando una eternidad decir lo que tiene que decir. Emite un suspiro desesperado y aprieta los dientes.

-Querría saberr... querría...

No es capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Ni de encadenar dos palabras seguidas. A pesar de todo, Hermione nota que su inglés es bastante bueno. Ella frunce el ceño con preocupación.

-Escucha, sea lo que sea, dilo. No pasa nada. En serio.

No tiene ni idea de lo que le pasa a Krum, pero debe ser algo importante. Y de pronto se da cuenta de que quiere ayudarle. Quiere ayudarle desesperadamente. Así que, para darle ánimos, posa su mano ligeramente morena (y muchísimo más pequeña en comparación con la de él) en uno de sus antebrazos.

Entonces es cuando él la mira. La mira intensamente con sus ojos pequeños y brillantes y, tras un momento de vacilación, cubre la mano de ella con la suya. Inhala profundamente y antes de que Hermione se haya recuperado del shock, pregunta a bocajarro:

-¿Quierres venirr al vaile conmigo?

Hermione no contesta.

No puede. Tiene la boca entreabierta y la mente no le funciona. Si abriera un poco más los ojos, éstos se le saldrían de las órbitas. Tras un tiempo incierto en que Krum la mira como si no existiese nada más en el mundo, Hermione consigue encontrar un hilo de voz.

-¿Con-contigo¿_Yo_?

Él retira su mano con rapidez, y mira hacia otro lado. Se aclara la garganta un par de veces y está un poco rojo.

-Clarro. Clarro. Ia suponía que...

Se pone en pie. No la mira y parece realmente abatido. Antes de echar a andar rápidamente murmura:

-Lo... lo siento.

Ella se pone en pie, impulsada por un resorte, cuando él ya está a punto de perderse tras una esquina, y grita. Grita su nombre, más de una vez, y corre como no ha corrido en su vida. Corre con algo que revolotea en su estómago y le da fuerzas desconocidas.

Hermione Granger corriendo y gritando por los pasillos. Sonríe.

Se frena justo dos centímetros antes de chocar contra su cuerpo musculoso. Las pulsaciones le resuenan en los oídos y apenas puede respirar. Trata de hablar, pero sólo unos jadeos inconexos se escuchan, y de pronto se siente ridícula. Ridícula pero feliz.

Krum la mira con el ceño hosco, fruncido.

-Sí.

Él sigue sin entender.

-Me... encantaría... ir... contigo... al baile –consigue decir ella entre jadeos entrecortados. Y sonríe. Sonríe, cálida y alegre, con una luz titilando en sus ojos.

Ahora él sí entiende. Seguro, porque la alza entre sus brazos poderosos, y le da vueltas y ríe con una risa franca que, Hermione no sabe bien porqué, le queda bien.

La deja en el suelo enseguida, ambos felices, ruborizados, tímidos.

-Te rrecogerré antes del baile.

Hermione asiente y él se marcha corriendo. Saltando y riendo.

A veces, se dice Hermione entonces, cuando lo ve marcharse y se apoya en una pared porque todo es tan irreal que se está mareando, a veces los cuentos se cumplen.

A veces los príncipes azules tienen la capa roja, son búlgaros y hoscos, y no tienen caballo sino escoba.

**Fin.**

_Víctor Krum no es mi debilidad. En realidad, mi debilidad es Ron Weasley. Pero Ron jamás será para Hermione lo que fue Krum. El primero. El sueño imposible. El jugador casi adulto que se quedó prendado de ella a primera vista. El que le devolvió la confianza en sí misma como mujer. El primer beso_.

_Todo lo que cómo personaje femenino seguro de sí mismo tiene Hermione se lo debe a Víktor. Porque él le dio fuerzas para seguir luchando. Para ser como es._

_Así que, Víktor, vaya con esta historia mi homenaje. Y a vosotras, lectoras, mi cariño._

_Mucho félix felicis._


End file.
